Sore Itu
by skyesphantom
Summary: Sore itu, beberapa hal yang cukup manis dan sulit untuk dilewatkan terjadi. request from The Absent Nine. NaruSaku slight SasuHina dan ShikaIno. don't like? don't read.


**Sore Itu**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance and Friendship

**Warning: **AU, err.. ini bisa di sebut fluff?._. Typo's dan OOC (semoga engga) maafkan atas keabalan cerita ini, hey The Absent Nine.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**~=o=~**

* * *

Sore hari, waktu di mana kebanyakan orang pulang kerja atau sekolah. Sama halnya dengan beberapa murid SMA dari Konoha Senior High School yang masih berkumpul dengan teman-temannya—atau pasangannya masing-masing. "Hei Dobe, aku antar Hinata pulang duluan." Ucap Sasuke singkat untuk mengantar sang kekasih pulang.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah Teme." gumamnya. kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut, _tak biasanya si Dobe ini tak berteriak, _batinnya sweatdrop. Setelah itu Sasuke melangkah santi menuju Hinata yang sedah menunggu di motor miliknya. Dan setelah motor Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat, Naruto lesu. "Sakura-chan mana.." gumamnya.

Tak lama dia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolahnya yang cukup luas itu untuk menghilangkan bosan, atau minimal ke taman belakang untuk sekedar mencuci mata. Menghilangkan kantuk yang sudah cukup menderanya karena terlalu lama menunggu. Naruto sedikit tersentak saat vibrate hand phonenya menyala.

.

_New message from Sakura-chan_

_Thursday 03.05.12 / 16.04 PM_

_Maaf jika kau menunggu terlalu lama, aku janji sebentar lagi akan segera menyelesaikan tugas dari Tsunade-sensei yang super merepotkan ini. Gomeeeeen Naru._

_._

Dan setelah melihat sms dari Sakura-nya tercinta, tanpa sengaja dia terlelap di taman belakang sekolah. Terlelap diantara buaian angin lembut dan sinar matahari yang cukup teduh. Sendirian. Tanpa menyadari bahwa tak lama kemudian ada yang sedang panik mencari-carinya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. _Si Baka itu kemana sih? _Batinnya sudah berkali-kali. Dia berjalan cepat sambil merutuk-rutuk tugas sensei-nya 'tercinta', antara bergumam merepotkan dan maaf berkali-kali, dia mencoba berjalan lebih cepat. Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah mereka, dia melihat surai pirang yang berkibar pelan tertiup angin lembut.

Setelah yakin bahwa itu Naruto, dia bergegas lari dan hampir meneriakinya karena sudah membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. "Naru—" teriaknya tertahan. Dan Sakura pun hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan lembut, tanpa ia sadari kedua sudut bibirnya pun membentuk sebuah pola senyum tipis nan manis.

Tangannya seakan tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, dia membelai lembut kepala Naruto. Merasa nyaman, Naruto pun semakin meringkuk untuk mencari kehangatan. Sakura sedikit berpikir jahil untuk memfoto Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan posisi yang 'imut' ini, lalu memasukannya ke blog sekolah.

Sakura terkekeh sendiri memikirkan rencananya. Naruto yang mungkin sedikit terusik terbangun dari tidurnya, "Engh—Sakura-chan." Gumamnya. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, dia baru menyadari "Sa-Sakura-chan? Sejak kapan?" teriaknya panik. Sakura yang baru menyadari posisi tangannya buru-buru menarik tangannya ke posisi yang seharusnya. "Erm, b-baru kok" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Naruto yang masih belum mengerti dan menyadari posisi mereka tadi berkata santai, "Ya sudah, ayo ku antar pulang Saku-chan". "B-baik, ayo Naru-kun" ucap Sakura terbata-bata sambil berlari mendahului Naruto. _Dia kenapa sih? _Batin Naruto acuh tak acuh. Sakura yang berada jauh di depannya sedang sibuk merutuk-rutuk dirinya sendiri.

.

—Namun, sore itu cukup manis kan?

.

**THE END / OWARI**

.

**Omake!**

"Hei, hei Ino. Aku mengerti kau memang jahil, tapi kau tidak kasihan apa pada sahabatmu itu? Merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru sedikit menegur pacarnya, sekaligus tertawa geli. Ino tertawa pelan sambil sedikit menjitak Shikamaru, "Biarin, kapan lagi kita bisa mendapat edisi romantis di sore hari oleh NaruSaku, Shika-kuun" teriaknya kelewat keras.

Pasangan NaruSaku yang sedang berjalan bergandengan menatap belakang mereka dan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Shikamaru reflek membekap mulut Ino, "Diam, berisik tau merepotkan." Gumamnya. "Dan segeralah masukan ke blog sekolah, pasti akan langsung menjadi trending topic di sekolah." lanjut Shikamaru sambil menyeringai jahil.

.

.

**REALLY END**

**.**

* * *

Yak, fic request dari The Absent Nine. Semoga memuaskan, maaf gajago buat fluff. Kurang manis? Rebus aja pake air gula :3 memang saya bukan NaruSaku shipper, jadi maafkan bila cacaad. Last, Review please? :3


End file.
